Finding Family
by Jun-Himekawa
Summary: They want to know the truth...they want to know what happened to their Mother. Was it all a lie...to protect them? Or...was it the truth?


Waking up from a deep slumber, Yazoo got up from his bed and looked at a family portrait that was placed on his dresser. He picked up the picture frame to get a good look at it. The formal portrait depicted Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, and himself. No smile crossed their faces and they were also clad in formal suits. But, something felt wrong about the portrait, like…something was missing. Not some_**thing**_**, **some_**one**_**.** "Mother…" Yazoo whispered to himself softly. Sephiroth and Loz were the only ones who remember their mother clearly, considering that they were both the oldest. They both said that Mother died shortly after Kadaj was born. The said brother still thinks of himself as a murderer even after many years of consoling. Sadly, Yazoo was 3 years old at the time. That's why he couldn't remember what their Mother looked like nor understood what really happened to her.

The silverette sighed as he placed the portrait back on his dresser. He walked to his bathroom and turned on the cold water for his shower. Yazoo stripped down and step inside the shower, letting the drops of water cascade down his pale face. Then, something hit him. What if it was all a lie? What if Sephiroth and Loz made it all up? Yazoo came out of the shower and got dressed in a black sweater and grey sweat pants. He walked downstairs to call his younger brother, Kadaj, so that they can talk about the "Mother Matter". The silverette picked up his cell phone and dialed Kadaj's phone number. The younger brother's phone began to ring, waking up a very, groggy Kadaj. "Mmm, hello?" Kadaj mumbled. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, Kadaj." Yazoo began. "But we need to talk." He finished firmly. Kadaj rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Can't this wait for 20 more minutes?" the younger silverette asked. "It's about Mother…" Yazoo said finally. Kadaj was fully awake now. "Alright, I'm on my way." He said in a serious manner as he hung up.

Yazoo closed his phone and placed it on the coffee table. Speaking of coffee… Yazoo walked into the kitchen and grabbed a ceramic mug from the cupboard. Placing the mug on the counter, Yazoo also got out a coffee maker from a different cupboard and plugged it in. After brewing the beverage, the silverette poured some of it in the ceramic mug. No milk or sugar, just the way he liked it. Yazoo walked back to his couch and placed the mug on the coffee table. The silverette sat on the couch and waited for his brother, sipping his drink every once in a while. After what seemed to be like 7 minutes, the door bell rang. Yazoo casually got up and answered the door. "Hey, Ka-" Yazoo began, but Kadaj brushed past him. "Kadaj?" Yazoo called out. Kadaj turned around to look at his older brother. "Oh. Sorry, brother. I was just thinking about something…" he explained as he sat on the couch. "Oh? About what?" Yazoo asked. Kadaj pulled his knees to his chest. "What…what was Mother like?" he asked timidly.

The older silverette sat next to Kadaj and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you ready for this?" Yazoo asked. Kadaj never asked any of his brothers what their Mother was like before he was born because of his guilt. Kadaj didn't want to know what kind of person he "killed". Yazoo understood this concept, but Sephiroth and Loz didn't. "I'm 18, Yazoo. I have to know sooner or later." Kadaj told his brother. Yazoo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'm probably not the best person to ask." Yazoo admitted. "Why don't you ask Big Brother or Loz?" he asked. Kadaj shook his head. "Big Brother is on an important mission for SOLDIER in Wutai and Loz is preparing for a dinner date with his girlfriend." He explained. Sometimes, Yazoo wonders why no one tells him anything anymore. He sighed. "Ok, I don't really remember much about her, but I do remember that Mother was a kind and gentle woman. She would give us warm, loving hugs when we feel afraid. To think I would forget such a lovable woman's face." Yazoo said sadly. Kadaj looked at his older brother and hugged him tightly. "It's ok. You were too young." He comforted Yazoo. The brothers parted. "Oh, I've completely forgotten why I've asked you to come here." The older silverette said. "What is it?" Kadaj asked. "I've been thinking…what if Big Brother and Loz were lying about Mother's death?" Yazoo asked. The younger silverette looked like he's been slapped. "W-What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Remember when we were at the orphanage and our brothers would stay inside the room we share and lock the door?" Yazoo asked. Kadaj nodded. "I think that they may be communicating with somebody." The older silverette announced. The younger sibling looked down at the floor and frowned. " Even if you're right, and they were communicating with Mother, then why did she leave us in the first place?" he asked. Yazoo looked at the ceiling, trying to find the right words to say. "I…don't know…" he answered. Then an idea struck him. "Why don't we go look for her?" Yazoo asked. "Y-You mean like…run away?" Kadaj asked. Yazoo shook his head. "It's not running away if you're 18 or older and you live by yourself." He smiled. Kadaj smiled back. "Ok. But where do we start?" he asked. "How about we pack what we need and then we'll see what will happen?" The older silverette replied. "Ok, then!" Kadaj grinned as he ran out the door, slamming it in the process. Yazoo sighed and shook his head. "5…4…3…2…1..." he said to himself. Right on cue, Kadaj sheepishly opened the door. "Uh, where are we supposed to meet?" he asked. "We'll meet here." Yazoo told his little brother, chuckling. Kadaj nodded and closed the door, leaving Yazoo alone to pack his things.

_We're coming, Mother…._


End file.
